Words of Life: Recover
by Sharem
Summary: If all goes as planned, will you redeem my life again? I need you to recover because I can't make it on my own...Naruto is in a coma, Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Not Yaoi, ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used, M4 Part II by Faunts.**

**Summary:** Naruto is in a coma from the last battle with Sasuke and Team Hawk and Sasuke returned peacefully to the village. Sasuke spends his days at Nartuo's bedside in the hospital. Not Yaoi.

****

Recover

__

I have wondered 'bout you,  
_Where will you be when this is through  
__If all, if all goes as planned,  
__Will you redeem my life again? _

_My life again..._

A hand descended down and lightly brushed some stray hairs from a pale forehead. The young man sighed softly, wishing that the person lying on the hospital bed would wake up from a coma.

"I miss you terribly," the man whispered, his dark eyes closing. He knew, deep in his heart, that the person in the bed was the only one who can truly save him from his own madness.

"I need you, you know?" he asked, knowing that he would never get an answer. He looked up at the monitors, already knowing that they showed the patient's signs were stable.

"I've never realized how much you meant to me, not until that final confrontation. You are my light, Naruto. Not only that, you are that rare ray of sunshine that brightens the lives of everyone around you. Even if you are such a loser…"

Sasuke chuckled at that, remembering the times when Naruto would go ballistic at being called a loser, the dead-last. He opened his eyes and stared at the pale form of his former teammate. The Uchiha never realized what Naruto meant to him until it was too late…when he rammed a chidori through Naruto's chest. Seeing his best friend in such a state scared him so much, he left his headband on the ground and ran. He ran right to Orochimaru.

_  
Fire the fields the weed is sown,  
__Water down your empty soul,  
__Wake the sea of silent hope,  
__Water down your empty soul_

"Sasuke, how are you doing?" a pink haired young woman asked as she walked into the room.

"Okay, I suppose," he responded dully, before glancing up at his other friend, something moving in his ebony eyes. "Sakura, I need you to be honest with me. Don't pull any punches."

Sakura looked confused for a little bit. "Of course. You are one of my best friends."

The Uchiha chuckled dryly for a moment. Sakura, a pink haired kunoichi and the last member of their genin team, used to be such a fangirl over him. She used to ask him out constantly and then berate Naruto by punching him in the head if he ever insulted Sasuke. Now, she and Naruto are amongst the best of friends; she no longer harbored a crush on the black haired man and Naruto now only thinks of Sakura as a sister.

How he had missed his friends dearly over the years, even when he was such a bastard and tried to kill them at one point. With that in mind, he asked a question that was bothering him for some time.

"Does everyone, including you, blame me for the condition that Naruto is in?"

Sakura answered without any hesitation. "Yes."

_  
Fight your foes you're on your own,  
__Holy war is on the phone,  
__Asking to please stay on hold,  
__The bleeding loss of blood runs cold _

_And I need you to recover  
__Because I can't make it on my own_

Sasuke looked at the Naruto's still form on the bed before fully facing Sakura. He had a resigned look on his face. Even after Itachi was killed, he still followed a path of vengeance; he had vowed to destroy Konoha for what they did to his clan. He took his team, newly named Team Hawk, and started to make plans to destroy his home village. He wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of his goals.

Not even Naruto.

That last battle was the fiercest one he and Naruto were ever in. They seemingly fought for hours, days even. And when the dust finally cleared, the only two still standing were Sasuke and Naruto. Kiba was unconscious with Akamaru guarding his partner zealously. Hinata was tending to wounds that Shino and Sai had obtained while fighting the other members of Team Hawk. Yamato and Kakashi took turns watching over Sakura, who had somehow incapacitated redhead known as Karin. Suigetsu and the other male member of Team Hawk were missing, but they would not be fighting again that day.

Sasuke shook his head free, trying to rid his mind of the memories of that battle. He looked down at the floor. "And I understand why you all feel that way," he replied quietly. "I do not expect any of you to ever forgive me."

He lifted his eyes to gaze directly into Sakura's emerald orbs. "However, with whatever I have left, I will stay and protect Naruto. I need him."

__

I have wondered 'bout you,

_Where will you be when this is through  
__If all, if all goes as planned,  
__Will you redeem my life again?_

Sakura smiled softly and placed a hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder. "I know. And that's why we all also forgive you, but…" She trailed off as the grip on his shoulder became tighter and tighter to the point of almost breaking his bones, the look on her face was so menacing, even Sasuke took a step back.

"You ever, EVER, hurt Naruto again, not only will you have to deal with me, Sasuke, you will also have to deal with Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Oh, and also Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Sai and Kakashi. However, the one person you should watch out for is Iruka-sensei. You know he thinks of our idiot as his own son."

As Sasuke nodded quickly, his eyes wide, Sakura let go of his shoulder and smiled, all traces of what had just transpired gone as if it never happened. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, a soft look in them.

"Sasuke, I'm glad that you're back home… just don't run away again. If Naruto ever wakes up, he will need you as much as you need him. You two are like brothers." At that, the girl named after the cherry blossom left the room, leaving Sasuke alone once more with the unconscious blonde.

"Naruto…you are more like a brother to me than Itachi ever was to me. Wake up soon. I need you to be awake, alive. I need you to redeem my life again…and I need you to recover because I can't make it on my own."

_I have wondered 'bout you,  
__Where will you be when this is through  
__If all, if all goes as planned,  
__Will you redeem my life again? _

_And I need you to recover  
__Because I can't make it on my own_

Sasuke went over to the bed once more and pulled the blankets around Naruto's form tightly. As he walked to the door, a pair of blue eyes opened and a scratchy voice, hoarse from not being used in a long time, spoke out quietly, making the raven stop dead in his tracks.

"Sasuke…I'm here for you…brother…"

* * *

Author: Just a one-shot that was sort of bugging me for a while. The song used in this is called M4 Part II. It's done by a group called Faunts. It's also the ending theme song for a fantastic video game called Mass Effect by Bioware on the Xbox 360. You all should listen to this song…the haunting melody was perfect for this little idea of mine. .:chuckles:. Also, please don't mind the OOC-ness of the characters here… I mean, if someone was close to you and they were in a coma, even the most stone-hearted person would break. Trust me… I've been there.


End file.
